The true Queen
by ArceaAngel
Summary: Summary, lot's of things are changing thus changing the future. Mamoru has turned to the darkside again. What does this all mean? Will Usagi get to be the Queen of earth like she planned? this is Shoujo-Ai.! Oh and it's rated R


**Chapter One: The OOUO**

Ami held the locket tightly in her hand looking at the ocean from her boat. It was a gift from her silent protector. The love of her life. Her short blue-ish hair wavered a little in the wind. Her blue eyes full of tears that refused to leave. She felt a warm hand touch her shoulder and turned to see the empathetic eyes of her friend Usagi. "How are you holding up?" she asked her blond hair waving in the wind.

Ami sighed. "I can't believe he's really dead. I don't think that I'll believe it until I see his body." she sniffed. "And can you believe the doctors want me to perform the autopsy on Zoycite."

"It's really sad." Setsuna Meiou said appearing from nowhere. Her long greenish-black hair was pulled into a braid that went down her back. She was wearing a lovely dark purple sundress, which was tight revealing her feminine form. Ami could feel a flush on her face. Fool how can I be thinking of that, when my husband, my beloved is dead. She thought to herself. She still couldn't believe it. Ami expected to land at the island with Zoycite holding a bouquet of roses stating this was all a joke to get her here. If that were the case she would be pissed. If not then she'd be depressed.

"I'm doing all right." Ami stated defensively.

"Yeah. I claimed that when Mamoru died remember how I broke down? Mamoru still haunts my dreams sometimes. Even with Seiya by my side."

"I wonder if the deaths are connected." Makoto said out of nowhere. "I mean, both Mamoru and Zoycite gunned down the same way. And they both worked on the force. Each death, witnesses stated they say a woman dressed in black." she shrugged. "It probably is a coincidence."

They turned to hear screams from the other side of the boat, they turned to see a man with sharp ears. He was taking the energy from the men, and women. He turned and grinned at them. "Fresh energy!"

"First my husband then Zoycite and now THIS! I'm getting fed up with this. Moon Crisis Power." Usagi shouted.

"I agree with you." Ami said sharply. "Mercury Ice Power." soon Usagi, Ami, Setsuna, Makoto and Minako had transformed into sailor scouts. "It's time for you to get lost! Mercury Aqua rhapsody."

The evil man dodged the attack. "I thought it would be easier to kill a weak bitch like you!" He laughed. He grinned over at Sailor Moon. "May I introduce the new and improved Tuxedo Mask."?

Sailor Moons mouth dropped wide open. "Mamoru...you're alive. No. You evil man how dare you get someone to impersonate my husband."

"But I'm not." The guy said. Removing his mask to reveal he was mamoru. "My body may be dead, but my soul isn't I was brought back by Sailor Charon."

"Sailor... Charon? Who is she?" Sailor moon asked.

"It doesn't matter. I am the masked shadow now. And according to Sailor Charons orders, you my dear Sailor Moon, must die."

Sailor Jupiter (aka Makato) "Over my dead body! Jupiter thunderbolt zap." She stared in shock as her attack went through Masked Shadow.

"I told you, I'm dead remember. You can't hurt me, but I can hurt you." He said throwing an energy wave in the shape of a red rose at Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter fell over her gut starting to bleed.

"Pink Moon heart attack." They heard a voice say. They turned up to see Sailor Mini-moon. "If you want to kill Sailor Moon you will have to get through to me."

Masked Shadow frowned. "Let's go."

"Our orders were..." The other began but was grabbed by the arm by the Masked Shadow. They both disappeared.

Later...

Ami frowned attending to the wounds on Makatos stomach. "You'll be alright." she said with a soft smile turning to Setsuna. "You are the scout of time, can't you tell us what's going on?"

Setsuna shook her head. "I'm sorry, but my hands are tied by the OOUO. I can only tell you that Sailor Charon is a very dangerous enemy. We have to fight them."

"But Setsuna." Usagi said. "If we know all about it wouldn't we have a better chance to defeat them? Who is the OOUO anyway."?

"OOUO stands for Order Of the Universe Organization. They are the leaders of the universe. Niel Queen Serenity sits at the head of the court."

"What about Mamoru dying! Won't my daughter slowly fade away? Doesn't the Queen care about that." Usagi stated angrily.

"I told you that things from the future are not permanent. They can be changed. A big change is occurring right now. Niel Queen Serenity is trying to do what she believes is best and it was agreed on by the OOUO." Setsuna stated giving Usagi a sympathetic look watching her leave angrily. "Like I said before my hands are tied. I'm sorry."

End

Next chapter-Ami performs an autopsy on Zoycite. She blames Setsuna for the death of Zoycite. The scouts turn against Setsuna. Usagi befriends a young teenage girl. Chibi-usa is feeling tapped of energy and for the first time she starts to fade away.


End file.
